46438fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bob Esponja Wiki
Bob Esponja ® thumb|180px|Imagen de Bob Esponja Hola amigos, en este Wiki les enseñaremos (casi) todo sobre Bob Esponja. Bob Esponja es una serie de televisión estadounidense de dibujos animados. Actualmente es una de las Nicktoons más vistas de Nickelodeon. En el 2007, fue nombrada por TIME como uno de los más grandes programas de televisión de la historia. A pesar de que su canal original es Nickelodeon, Bob Esponja es ahora transmitido en todo el mundo. Fue creado por el artista, animador y biólogo marino, Stephen Hillenburg, y es producida por su compañía, United Plankton Pictures, Inc.Contenido ocultar 1 Descripción del show 2 Escenario 3 Personajes 4 Popularidad 4.1 Amplio recurso 4.2 Mercadotecnia 5 Personal 6 Premios 7 Episodios 8 Referencias 9 Enlaces externos Descripción del show En el fondo del océano Pacífico, en la ciudad submarina de Fondo de Bikini, vive el protagonista, una esponja marina rectangular y de color amarillo, llamado Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados. La casa de Bob es una piña, donde vive con su mascota caracol Gary. Bob Esponja adora su trabajo como cocinero en el restaurante El Krustáceo Krujiente y posee la habilidad de meterse en todo tipo de problemas sin quererlo. Cuando no está poniéndole los nervios de punta a Calamardo Tentaculos, su vecino calamar (irónicamente), Bob se mete en un montón de caos y experiencias raras con sus dos mejores amigos: el amigable pero tonto Patricio Estrella, una estrella de mar rosada y obesa; y Arenita mejillas, una ardilla inteligente, fuerte pero un poco presumida, que vive en el fondo marino en su casa, un domo de poliuretano bajo el mar. Arenita sale del domo con un traje parecido al de los astronautas, para tener aire bajo el agua.EscenarioArtículo principal: Fondo de Bikini Artículo principal: Krusty Krab Fondo de Bikini Fondo de Bikini es la ciudad submarina donde los personajes viven, una ciudad estereotipo de una típica ciudad norteamericana, contaminada, superpoblada pero al fin y al cabo bonita. En Fondo de Bikini las limitaciones de la vida marina son violadas, por ejemplo: los personajes no nadan, no flotan, caminan, y nadar es lo equivalente a volar. Hay fuego, y los peces caminan usando la "cola" como si fueran sus piernas y las aletas como manos. En Fondo de Bikini los caracoles marinos equivalen a los gatos en tierra firme, maúllan, y al enojarse, gritan como los gatos; los gusanos marinos equivalen a los perros, ladran, jadean, y los encadenan; las medusas equivalen a las abejas, zumban y pican; los nematodos a las termitas pues terminan con todo comiéndoselo; y los hipocampos equivalen a caballos. Personajes Personajes principales: Bob Esponja Pantalones Cuadrados.Patricio Estrella.Calamardo Tentáculos.Eugenio H. Cangrejo.Arenita Mejillas.Sheldon J. Plankton.Gary. Personajes secundarios: Perla Cangrejo: Es la hija de Don Cangrejo. Es una ballena.Sra. Puff: Es una profesora de conducir. Es una pez globo.Triton Man: Antiguo superhéroe de Fondo de Bikini.Chico Percebe: Otro antiguo superhéroe de Fondo de Bikini.Larry la Langosta: Socorrista de Fondo de Bikini.Narrador: Narrador de la serie, comienza las historias.Karen: La esposa computadora de Planckton. Es un ordenador que él mismo construyó.El Holandés Volador: Un fantasma que navega por las aguas con su barco fantasmal.Patchy el Pirata: Pirata presidente del club de fans de Bob Esponja. El cual suele presentar algunos episodios especiales. Potty el Loro: Loro mascota y amigo de Patchy.El Rey Neptuno: El rey del mar.Princesa Mindy: Hija del rey Neptuno y futura reina del mar.Lubina: Crítico de comida que acudió al Crustacio Crujiente a examinar las Burguer Cangreburguer y mintió sobre si había o no puesto los pepinillos Bob Esponja a la hamburguesa'Miembros Familiares:'Familia de Bob Esponja: Harold Pantalones Cuadrados: Padre de Bob Esponja. Claire de Pantalones Cuadrados: Madre de Bob Esponja.Stanley S. Esponja: Primo de Bob Esponja, al parecer es hijo del Tío Sherm Esponja, no hace las cosas bien, Don cangrejo lo manda al Balde De Carnada y lo explota.Tío Sherm: Tío de Bob Esponja.Tío Capitán Azul: Tío de Bob Esponja.Cachiporra Esponja: Primo de Bob Esponja. Es muy pequeño, vive en una casa de madera, donde tiene un gusano guardian. Fue encerrado por arrojar basura en la calle.Abuela Esponja: Abuela de Bob Esponja. En su casa tiene las cosas de Bob Esponja,cuando era bebe.Abuelo Esponja: Abuelo de Bob Esponja,al parecer ya fallecido, aparece en un pensamiento de Bob, en el episodio perdido, su frase de volar era: Si hubiéramos nacido para volar, tendríamos hélices en la cabeza o propulsores en la espalda.Buck Esponja: Antepasado del oeste de Bob Esponja.Sir Bob Esponja: Antepasado medieval de Bob EsponjaEsponja Gar: Antepasado prehistórico de Bob Esponja.Esponjatron: Descendiente de Bob Esponja en el futuro.Familia de Patricio: Herb Estrella: Padre de Patricio Estrella y esposo de Margie Estrella. Es hijo de Billy Bob Star y Maw Titte. El hizo su aparición en el episodio I'm with Stupid. Luego fue revelado su nombre en Rule of Dumb como Herb. Herb y su esposa también son obesos. Tiene un bigote grande y también es rosado, como el resto de la familia Estrella. Sus pantalones son iguales que Patricio pero tiene un color levemente más ligero de púrpura con las estrellas verdes. Doblado por Thomas F. Wilson. Margie Estrella: Madre de Patricio, fue doblada por Lori Alan. Billy Estrella: Padre de Sluggo y Herb. Esposo de Maw Titter. Abuelo de Patricio. Patrick Rillows: Bisabuelo De Patricio Y Padre De Billy Bob Estrella .Maw Titter: Madre de Sluggo . Abuela de Gary . Yorick: Padre de Maw Titter y esposo de la Princesa Tulsa. Cuarto Abuelo de Patricio .Princesa Tulsa: Madre de Maw Titter y esposa de Yorick. Cuarta Abuela de Patricio .Principe Callows: Hermano de la Princesa Tulsa e hijo del Rey Amoeba y Queen Mildew. Cuarto Tío-Abuelo de Patricio. Principe Dogus: También hermano de la Princesa Tulsa e hijo del Rey Amoeba y Queen Mildew. Cuarto Tío- Abuelo de Patricio. Queen Mildew: Madre Del Cuarto Abuelo-tío de Patricio . Rey Ameba: Padre de la Princesa Tulsa, el Príncipe Callows y el Príncipe Dogus. Esposo de Queen Mildew. Padre De El Cuarto-Abuelo de Patricio . Patar: Antepasado Prehistórico De Patricio.Patrón Descendiente del futuro de Patricio con 2 cabezas. Familia de Gary: Sluggo el Caracol: Padre de Gary. Maw Titter: Madre de Sluggo. Abuela de Gary.Queen Mildew: Madre de la Princesa Tulsa, el Príncipe CallowsRey Amoeba: Padre de la Princesa Tulsa, el Príncipe CallowsCarl: Otro hermano de la Princesa Tulsa e hijo del Rey Amoeba y Queen MildowGary-Saurus:Antepasado Mas Remoto De Gary Y Mascota De EsponjaGar . Es 5 Veces Más Grande Que Bob Esponja'Familia de Calamardo:' Sra. Tentáculos: Madre De Calamardo Sr. Tentáculos: Es el padre de Calamardo y esposo de la Sra. Tentáculos. Aunque nunca ha aparecido en la serie, ha sido mencionado en Krab Borg cuando Calamardo decía que su padre lo ama.Tentáculos había muerto, pero en el libro Hooray for Dads aparece vivo. Tiene una personalidad similar a su hijo; lleva gafas, y posiblemente viva en Squidville. Squezze Tentáculos: Salió en Pest of the West como empleado de "La Cantina Cascaruda".Calami: Fue encarcelado porque no practicaba bien el clarinete, pero luego fue liberado cuando los viajeros de Bob y Patricio liberarían a Perlita.Squog: Antecesor de Calamardo De Hace 1 Millón De Años que aparece en Ugh donde descubrió el fuego con Patar y SponjaGar.Familia de Don Cangrejo:'Perla Cangrejo: Hija De Don Cangrejo.Sra. Cangrejo: Madre De Don Cangrejo Y Abuela De PerlaSr Cangrejo: No ha sido visto, pero ha sido mencionado (por ejemplo en My Pretty Searhose). Debido a que no aparece en Friend or Foe, pudo haber estado muerto. También en un episodio, aparece una fotografía de el.Capitán Redbeard: Abuelo de Don Cangrejo que aparece en Grandpappy the Pirate.Princesa Perla: Tatarabuela de De La Familia Cangrejo . Tiene Un Parecido Con Su Cuarta Nieta Perla Cangrejo que aparece en Dunces and Dragons. Aquí, Perla trata bien a su padre, a como lo trata diferente en la actualidad.Rey Cangrejo: Fue monarca de Bikini Bottomshire en el siglo XII. Apareció en Dunces and Dragons siendo padre de la Princesa Perla y fue enemigo de un antecesor de Plankton.Betsy Cangrejo: Hija De Don Cangrejo Del OesteDon Cangrejo del Oeste: El propietario de La Cantina Cascaruda, apareció en Pest of the West.Cangrejo Prehistórico: Fueron varios cangrejos que fueron comidos en el episodio Ugh.3 Sobrinos Cangrejos: Aparecieron en el episodio "El Primo Stanley" a buscar trabajo con su tío y los rechaza.'Familia de Plankton: Computadora Karen: Esposa computadora de Plankton . Conoció a Plankton en la primaria cuando la configuro como un sistema de seguridad avanzado. La Familia de Plankton: Son varios primos de Sheldon. Algunos de ellos se llaman Zeke, Rufus, Jeke, Billy Bob, Billy Jim, Billy Billy Bo Willy Banana Fana Fo Filly, Doug, Enis, y Rainchild.Clem: Un primo de Plankton que mostro como se llamaban algunos de los planktons.Sr. Plankton: Padre de Sheldon. Apareció en el libro Hooray for Dads.Sra. Plankton: Madre de Sheldon. Es mencionada en Nicktoons Unite! y Creature from the Krusty Krab. Gram Gram: Abuela de Sheldon, es mencionada en Krabs vs. Plankton. Ojo muerto Plankton: Antepasado del Viejo Oeste de Plankton.Esfera De Cristal Karen: Esposa de Planktonimor y cuarta abuela De Karen , lo cual haría a Karen y a Plankton primos lejanosPlanktonimor: Antepasado medieval de Plankton, hechicero maligno y creador de la medusa Dragón.Familia de la Sra. PuffSr.Puff: Mientras en el episodio Krusty Love mencionan al Sr. Puff cuando Don Cangrejo pregunta sí es soltera, apareció como una bombilla, pero en la película revivió por la lágrima que Bob y Patricio hicieron, por esto, se abrieron las regaderas por lo que resucitó.Familia de Arenita: Sr. Mejillas: Aparece en el libro "Hooray for Dads", y también como una máscara que usa Bob en el episodio Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm. Sra. Mejillas: Esposa De El Sr MejillasRosie Mejillas: Tía de Arenita. Ella descubrió el petroleo en Beaumont, Texas. Es mencionada en Pest of the West. El Caballero Negro: Es la Cuarta Abuela De Arenita , Fue Aprendiz De Karate Y Su Maestro Fue Bob Esponja , aparece en Dunces and Dragons. Popularidad Bob Esponja fue el primer nicktoon en tener "bajo presupuesto", de acuerdo al canal, para llegar a ser muy popular. Bob Esponja siguió muestra de otros nicktoons como The Ren & Stimpy Show, Rocko's Modern Life, Kablam!, Action League Now! y The Angry Beavers. Mientras que shows como Invasor Zim y Los padrinos mágicos ganaron raiting en el 2001, sobre todo el segundo que es el segundo nicktoon más visto por abajo de Bob Esponja, pero el primero fue cancelado. Aunque se estrenó en 1999, no ganó popularidad, sino hasta 2000, y desde entonces sigue siendo el más popular. Tv.com clasificó a Bob Esponja con 10.7 Millones de espectadores colocando en el primer puesto, Por encima de Avatar con 9.3 y Los padrinos mágicos con 8.81 Amplio recurso Bob Esponja es una larga serie de dibujos animados que fue diseñado para atraer a adultos y niños. Esto tiene mucho que ver con la absurda forma de vida submarina, las situaciones están representados, y con las situaciones, las referencias, y las palabras utilizadas, los espectadores más jóvenes pueden que no entiendan. Ciertas insinuaciones también están destinados a ir más allá de los espectadores más jóvenes.2 Por ejemplo, Bob Esponja haciéndole creer a su abuela que es un adulto maduro usando patillas y bombín y escuchar el free jazz o cuando Bob y Patricio piensan que Calamardo era un fantasma, un arrecife de coral esculpida como Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec. Numerosos biólogos marinos han hecho chistes marinos. El más común es cuando hay un incendio debajo del mar.Parte de la muestra del recurso tiene que ver con la naturaleza infantil de Bob Esponja y su mejor amigo, Patricio Estrella, ambos de los cuales son adultos, pero se comportan como niños.A diferencia de otros shows de Nickelodeon, En Bob Esponja han salidos bandas musicales que contribuyen a su banda sonora. Entre las de rock alternativo se encuentran Wilco, The Shins, The Flaming Lips and Ween, así como bandas de metal como Pantera, Motörhead y Twisted Sister han tenido apariciones en el show, y también el grupo de heavy metal Metallica. El inglés David Bowie hizo una aparición especial en SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis que fue presentada el 12 de noviembre de 2007. El episodio tuvo 8.8 millones de espectadores, lo cual es la mayor audiencia en 8 años de historia.3El episodio SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis hizo referencia a muchas películas. Por ejemplo, David Bowie interpretó a Su Alteza Real haciendo parodia de Yellow Submarine.El show llegó a ser tan popular entre adolescentes y adultos que la serie se ha emitido en MTV y en Spike TV. La frase de Patricio "It's gonna rock!" del episodio Mid-Life Crustacean, fue usado como una etiqueta de línea en las promociones de estaciones de rock. En The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, David Hasselhoff hizo un cameo.'Mercadotecnia:'La mercancía que es basada, ha oscilado en macarrones con queso, Go-Gurt, las cajas de Kellogg's, videojuegos, bóxers, flip-flops, pijamas, camisetas, zapatillas y radios.PelículasThe SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 19 de noviembre de 2004 Película para cine 3 PartesAtlantis SquarePantis 12 de noviembre de 2007 Película para TV 2 PartesSpongeBob SquarePants's Truth or Square 6 de noviembre de 2009 Película para TV 2 PartesSquare Roots: The Story of SpongeBob SquarePants 14 de julio de 2009 Película para la TV 3 partes Referencias 1.↑ «SpongeBob SquarePants». TV.com. Consultado el 22-01-2009. 2.↑ Harris, Richard Jackson (2004). A Cognitive Psychology of Mass Communication. Routledge. p. 133. ISBN 0805846603.3.↑ «Bowie "sponge" makes splash». New York Post (15 de noviembre de 2007). Consultado el 07-12-2007.4.↑ «NBC 'Lights' Up Critics' Nominations». Zap 2 It (05-06-2007). Consultado el 08-07-2008. Enlaces externos Wikiquote alberga frases célebres de o sobre Bob Esponja. Wikiquote Commons Wikimedia Commons alberga contenido multimedia sobre Bob Esponja. Descripción de Bob Esponja (en inglés)Sitio (Casi) oficial de Bob Esponja Categoría:Navegación